Reminiscence
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Summary of Berserk, Guts's point of view. Indonesian language


**Disclaimer : **Kentaro Miura

Ringkasan Golden age arc dari sudut pandang Gutts. Mungkin cocok untuk mereka yang ingin tahu garis besar cerita luar biasa kompleks ini, mengingat ceritanya sudah panjang sekarang.

IMHO, Golden age arc is the best. Fantasia sucks.

**Warning :** might contain spoilers.

* * *

Griffith ...

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia adalah lelaki paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Bibirnya merah seperti diberi gincu, matanya lentik dan rambutnya yang perak tergerai panjang. Dia adalah seorang pria yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperoleh ambisinya. Dan kau tahu apa ambisinya?

Dia ingin istana.

Dia ingin punya istana.

Tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi dia ingin punya istana.

Dia akan memungut bangkai mereka yang tumbang di medan perang, kawan-lawan untuk dibuat jalan menuju istananya. Itulah jalan yang dia pilih demi meraih impiannya; jalan berdarah yang bersimbah mereka yang membencinya atau mempercayai dia. Dia membiarkan kita percaya pada kejayaan, namun sesungguhnya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Yang ada dalam pikiran dan hatinya hanya dirinya sendiri.

Sekian lama berteman dengannya, aku semakin kagum padanya. Kukira berkat kerja sama kami semua, berkat kebersamaan kami, kita mampu meraih kejayaan dan Griffith telah menjadi orang penting di istana. Namun suatu malam setelah melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuknya, mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang tak berdosa ... aku akhirnya mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Baginya kami hanyalah pion. Jalan yang harus ia injak untuk menuju istana yang ia idamkan.

"Mereka yang menuruti perintahku adalah anak buah. Temanku adalah dia yang setara denganku."

Lenganku menjadi gemetar, bukan karena luka dari panah yang kuterima demi melakukan tugas rahasia yang diberikannya. Bukan juga karena untuk meloloskan diri dari kejaran penjaga itu aku harus menceburkan diri di dalam selokan. Tapi karena selama ini di mata Griffith sahabatku, aku hanyalah bawahan. aku sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi temannya.

... aku baru saja membunuh seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun, yang seharusnya tidak kubunuh ... semua demi menjalankan tugas yang ia berikan. Dan baginya aku bukanlah teman.

Tapi dia benar. aku memang tidak boleh terus berada di bawah bayang-bayang Griffith. Memang seorang teman adalah mereka yang berjalan di sebelah kita.

Maka dari itu di musim dingin yang cerah, aku mengemasi barangku dan meninggalkan Band of Hawk. Casca, Jude, semua menghalangiku untuk pergi. Namun keputusanku sudah membulat. aku akan mencari nama untuk kejayaanku sendiri. Entah berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan, aku pasti akan sampai di sana, Griffith.

aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Sahabatmu.

Griffith berusaha menghalangiku, namun aku mematahkan pedangnya dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Yang tersisa dariku bagi mereka hanyalah jejak kaki di atas salju.

* * *

Tiada lagi kudengar mengenai Band of Hawk. Duel demi duel, pengembaraan mencari kejayaan pribadi, aku bahkan berlatih di bawah air terjun. Satu tahun kemudian Casca menemukanku dan mengatakan bahwa Band of Hawk telah bubar. Dan yang menyakitkanku; akulah penyebab mereka bubar.

Griffith ditangkap dan dipenjara. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Mereka ingin menolong Griffith, tapi nyawa mereka sendiri terancam. aku kembali pada mereka, bukan sebagai bagian dari Band of Hawk lagi, namun niatku hanya untuk menolong Griffith.

Kami memasuki dungeon yang gelap dan berbau busuk, akhirnya kami menemukan ... Griffith ... atau setidaknya seorang pria yang dahulu adalah Griffith. Ia terbujur kaku di lantai penjara, seluruh tubuh terbalut perban yang menutupi luka. Kondisinya mengenaskan, lidahnya dipotong, urat-urat nya dipotong sehingga ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan kedua lengan dan kakinya.

Dia bukan manusia lagi, dia adalah boneka rusak.

Berlari dari kejaran musuh, kami semua sudah sadar bahwa impian Band of Hawk sudah mati bersama Griffith. Dia sudah tidak akan sanggup lagi berbicara. Dia tidak akan sanggup menulis, dia tidak sanggup memerintahkan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Griffith sudah mati!

Namun ia masih punya impian. Sekalipun dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak lagi mendukungnya untuk hidup, dia masih punya impian. Impian itu mendorong keretanya bergerak, terlepas liar menuju sebuah danau dimana dia akhirnya menemukan kembali Behelith Raja. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Impian, ia ingin impian.

Eclipse dimulai, seluruh anggota Band of Hawk terkena simbol kurban, pertanda kamilah santapan para setan yang dikorbankan Griffith demi mengabulkan impiannya; memiliki istana.

Satu persatu aku melihat teman-temanku disobek, dikunyah, dilumatkan. Lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk. Darah menggenang, bau amis, tempat kami berpijak pun menjadi begitu aneh yang terasa mengerikan. Muka orang di mana-mana, kutebak mereka adalah wajah mereka yang dahulu juga menjadi kurban pada peristiwa yang sama. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, Griffith membuatku menonton dia memperkosa Casca! Bajingan! Di rahimnya ada anakku! Ia tidak hanya menyakiti gadisku, tapi juga anakku!

aku tidak peduli lagi, seekor iblis menggigit tangan kiriku, tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan jiwaku jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada gigitan yang kurasakan di tangan kiri ini.

Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Griffith?!

Sedemikian tidak berartinyakan perjuangan kita sejak kita semua masih muda?

Bukankah kita semua sudah seperti keluarga?

Kenapa kau korbankan kami semua demi impian pribadimu?

Kenapa kau lakukan ini, bajingan?!

aku ingin membunuhnya, aku ingin melumatkan dia dalam amarahku yang meluap-luap sekarang. Namun seekor iblis besar menggigit tangan kiriku dengan kuat menahanku untuk bergerak. Gigitannya membuat tanganku mati rasa, gigi-giginya yang tajam dan besar menembus lenganku, mengiris daging dan ototku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit di sana, ... rasa sakitku yang terbesar ada di dalam jiwaku. Sakit atas pengkhianatan ini!

Iblis ini tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk menggorok leher setan itu! Bila dia sedemikian menginginkan tangan kiriku, biar kuberikan saja! Dengan pedang patah ini kuhancurkan lengan kiriku, membebaskan diri dari gigitan iblis itu. aku berlari untuk membunuh Griffith! aku tidak peduli lagi apakah aku akan mati atau tidak, setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku harus menyeret monster iblis ini ke neraka!

namun empat hingga lima iblis menyerangku dan menahanku. Mereka memaksaku menonton ... Casca ...

Kata-kata terakhirnya untukku; "Jangan lihat"

Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat oleh mata kananku, Casca tergeletak lemah ...

* * *

Terbangun dari tidur, aku bersyukur karena itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi melihat perban yang membalut tubuhku, terutama lengan kiri dan salah satu mataku, semua yang kualami itu nyata. Tidak ada lagi Jude si jack of all trades, Pippin , Corcus yang sarkastis, hanya menyisakan aku dan Casca ... yang tidak mengenaliku lagi.

Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan sahabat kami, Griffith. Dan dalam semalam, semua orang sudah tiada. Hidupku pun tidak lagi seperti dulu. Setelah matahari terbenam, setan-setan muncul untuk membunuhku. Dan setelah matahari terbit, begundal jalanan ingin merampokku. Tidurku tidak lagi tenang, dan bukan hanya nyawaku yang harus kujaga, namun juga Casca yang telah menjadi perempuan gila.

Griffith, a.k.a Femto, aku akan mencarimu, menemukanmu dan membuatmu membayar semua.


End file.
